


Male Crow Eater

by MaleThirst



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback, biker kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You'd been friends with SAMCRO for a long time, so much so that when Jax stumbles in on an arousing situation, he has a proposition that will send you on a whirlwind around the entire club, and back around again.Inspired by this series: https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1200712236563460096?s=21
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Male Reader, Clay Morrow/Male Reader, Jax Teller/Male Reader, Opie Winston/Male Reader, Tig Trager/Male Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Jax Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1200712309913477121?s=21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1200712309913477121?s=21

“Y/N, Twenty minutes till you’re shift is done!” Kurt rang out in the cinema storage place. You had been unloading posters to be hung up on the walls, so to finally get a break would be lovely. Opening Charming’s first cinema was a massive deal, and it was to be as perfect as possible without any disruption from anyone, but with SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original) taking residence in your town, this was easier said than done.  
The club always had a hand in public events, and this was no exception. From Gemma’s good natured ogling, to sending up Bikers to check out your progress, it had made everyone on edge. Everyone except you, as you liked their company. You had directed Gemma to an area where she could smoke without being hounded by the local Karen, and also explained the process to your biker friend visitors: Jax, Opie, Tig, Chibs, Juice & Ratboy being among the various leather clad visitors. They tried to understand as much as they could & were actually good company, and also easy on the eye. But you also understood that with them came trouble, so you understood they needed to be kept at a distance.

Still, you kept your eyes on the bikers, cause even if you couldn’t get attached, that didn’t mean you couldn’t look. Out of all of them Jax Teller held your attention the most. As the leader you’d expect him to draw focus, but he had that absolute sex appeal to him as well. His constant way of calling you ‘Darlin’ was also quite hot. Realizing you needed relief, you dropped what you were doing for someone else & rushed to The Men’s Bathroom. Once you made it in, you pulled your pants down & began to masturbate to the thought of Jax fucking you, how good he would look naked, how he would talk dirty to you. As you continued to you pictured the SAMCRO president in the dirtiest ways possible, you couldn’t help but moan “Oh Jax, fuck me daddy. Make me your fucking bitch, OH FUCK YES! Oh make me shoot my load sir!” unaware the bathroom door was open a crack and Jax was on the other side, both watching you & listening to every word you said. He made sure to leave right before you shot your load, donning his bike & heading back off to Morrow-Teller Garage for an impromptu meeting, there was a groundbreaking issue to discuss.

You were absolutely furious when you came back out & realized you had missed Jax. Deciding to invite him to the Cinema opening, you went to go to Gemma’s house and ask her to ask him as you didn’t know his full address. However as you crossed to the door, he was already there “Hey Y/N” “Jax, just who I wanted to see.” “I can say the same for you Darlin.” He grinned back, and you admired his pretty smile for a moment. “I was wondering if you’d like to come to Charming Cinemas opening with me? We can invite someone, and I figured since you and the guys have been spending so much time with me, that you or maybe they could go if you don’t want to.” you hinted, in case he wasn’t interested, but “Yeah sure, I’ll go with you beamed at Jax “Great!” “Y/N, I also have to ask you something, but I need you at the clubhouse, you up for a ride with me?” ‘Oh you have no idea how much I want to ride you’ you thought but he didn’t need to know that, so you simply accepted his offer to take you to the clubhouse. You followed him outside where he tossed you some leftover SAMCRO leather “Put that on, don’t want you getting hurt” you did as he instructed, soon getting behind him on the bike & steering you off to The Clubhouse. You started to get a bit queezy as you rode in with Jax, whilst road nerves were common with you, as he stopped and you both dismounted, you realised it was more than that, this was also your first time going to the headquarters & you weren’t sure why he had summoned you. You knew what they dealt in, you weren’t here for a tea party that’s for sure, but you sucked in a deep breath and walked behind Jax inside. At a glance you could see the place was packed, members filling the lounge/bar area, whom all looked at you and wolf whistled for some reason that you couldn’t place, but you still smirked and walked forward, not wanting to be the odd one out with a confused expression.

Jax turned to you “You’re probably wondering why you’re here. I have an opportunity for you that I know you’ll like, and before you ask, no it’s not running drugs.” He emphasized his sarcasm, an element of speech you worked well with “Alright then President, what is this opportunity?” “Like you don’t know” Tig snarked in the back, you turned around “And what’s that supposed to mean?” “Y/N, I mean you made it very clear this afternoon what you wanted most” “Tig, what do you mean?, I didn’t say anything SAMCRO related to you guys this afternoon, I missed Jax when he came.” The group started to laugh “Oh very funny” you snappily responded “But it’s what happened, I had to go on a break for a bit and missed him when he came up to visit.” “Yeah, but he didn’t miss you.” Clay quipped making you puzzled, how could he have not missed- Oh. “Jax, show us again what happened.” Clay instigated, Jax turned his back to you, pulled his pants down, and from the slick sounds you heard, was wanking “Oh Jax, fuck me daddy. Make me your fucking bitch, OH FUCK YES! Oh make me shoot my load sir!” The members were grinning at you, like ravenous wolves when you drop a stake, some laughing at Jax’s over acting. You wanted the ground to open & swallow you, this isn’t how you wanted your crush to come out. In another situation, you’d be fine with Jax finding out about your crush, one that entailed privacy, rather than this gang up that was going on now. 

“Look, if you’re gonna beat me up and carve fag on my skin with a knife, get it over and damn done with it.” You said, not having any time for stupid games, many members making ‘OHHHHHH’ noises but you didn’t care, you weren’t going to be humiliated. “Come on man, have a bit of humor. And no one’s gonna bash you, or hurt you, we would have done so already.” “And do you really think we’d stoop that low?” Big questioned “Anything’s possible with you.” You quipped to Big, getting your groove back, but despite this you looked puzzled “If I’m not here to be hurt, or to run drugs, then why am I here?” “Well when Jax showed up this afternoon after ‘visiting you’ he was hard as a rock, but had this amazing idea” Clay stated “We held a vote, on whether or not to offer you the position of The First Male Crow Eater in SAMCRO history. And it was a landslide of Yays” A murmur of appreciation ran through the crowd, you were still confused “What’s a Crow Eater?” You asked, not understanding how this correlated with being hard “Well Crow Eaters are groupies. You’d be fucked by us, which I’m sure for a while is what you’ve wanted. Over the past few weeks, you’ve been an ally to us, we like you and it’s clear you like everyone here, it ain’t only Jax you have a hard on for in this club.”

You were stunned, this was a lot to process, firstly that your crush was validated, secondly that you now could move on with any biker you wanted, it was all in your palm. However you needed to know something before hand “If I’m gonna fuck ya’ll, I’m gonna need you to do one thing for me.” “Name it” Jax said “Before I fuck you, I’m going to need for you to be clean, or on PREP, cause I have a nasty feeling I know where that dick’s been.” You pointed at Tig, to the mirth of the other bikers, which sent a rush through you “Sure babe, I’m clean but we’ll all be getting checked out tomorrow, and getting some protection, right guys?” Jax said to the group, who simultaneously nodded “Alright then, I accept.” Whoops and ‘Yeah!s’ sounded from the bunch of bikers & you gave an obnoxious curtsey, sticking your ass out to more wolf whistles than when you came in “Well I guess all that’s left is to induct you, come with me.” Jax offered his hand to you, and adrenaline racing through you, you took it. The cheers of his cohort filled the lounge as he led you down the alleyway of The Clubhouse to one of the spare rooms, pulling you in & shutting the door, he flattened you against it and eagerly kissed you, one hand in your hair, “Fuck, you have no idea how hard you made me when I saw you in the bathroom earlier. I wanted to fuck you so bad, make you scream my name.” “While I’d love that, can I give you a new one?” You asked, Jax’s eyebrow rising slightly “Which is?” “Daddy” Jax groaned, pulling you away from the door and throwing you onto the bed, the springs squeaking as you landed “You damn know it. I’m all about the service” He ripped off his clothes, before crawling onto the bed to where you were, giving you another quick kiss as he tore off the leather vest you wore, before ripping your shirt so hard the buttons flew off “Jax!” You cried, worried that you’d be taking the walk of shame home “Fuck that shirt babe, I can get you a spare from the guys.” He said, pulling down your pants and underwear before making his way back up. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard baby boy, and you deserve every inch.” He thrusted into your ass in one quick move, you yelling from the burn & stretch, Jax stopped and lent down “I know it’s painful at first baby, but keep at it, you’ll be begging for more at the end.” You were unable to see how, the burn stinging bad “Wait for a bit.” You said, and Jax obeyed, instead contenting himself with kissing down your neck, and rubbing your nipples, making them hard. 

After a while, the pain had subsided so you nodded and braced as Jax pounded into you. It was less painful thanks to the break, it started to get a bit better, with Jax’s various moans of “Oh yes baby.” “Fuck daddy’s dick.” “Fuck yes Y/N!” helping you through it. Suddenly you felt like a thousand volts of ecstasy had passed through you, causing you to arch up into Jax, a moan falling from your lips “Looks like I found your G-Spot babe.” Jax grinned, making sure to hit it now every time. Now you understood why you’d beg for more, you dropped your filter, letting anything run out of your mouth “Oh fuck Jax, fuck your new Crow Eater, show me how you bikers fuck.” Jax took this as a personal challenge and fucked rougher and harder than before, you yelling your ecstasy so loudly, that the whole of Charming could probably hear you. Jax started to slap your ass “Yeah, arch for me. You’re so good Darlin, so fucking tight for me, gonna be so good for us!” The way he arched was unlike anything you’d expected from a partner, that coupled with how much he changed up his rhythm kept surprising you, but now after a while you were starting to lose control, you leaned up to Jax “F-f-Fuck I’m gonna” before you could finish speaking, you shot your load over yourself & him. Jax groaned “Fuck you’re hot when you come.”   
He grabbed you even tighter, kiss you harder and fucked you stronger than before. “You’re like a fucking vice on my cock.” Jax groaned out “I’m gonna fucking come! You want that Y/N, want me to shoot my load inside your ass?” You nodded “Please Jax, fill me up with your biker load!” “Fuck, you’re so good. Daddy’s gonna give it to you, he’s so fucking close!” Even when he was close and shaking, he still focused on pounding you like no tomorrow. “Oh Fuck! I’m gonna fill you up with my cum.” Jax groaned as he shot load after load, moaning out loud. Thumps on the door came along with cheering and congratulations from the other SAMCRO members. Grinning and laughing, you both fell onto the bed where Jax whispered into your ear “That’s been the best fuck I’ve had since Tara.” He groaned, you heart warmed at the statement as you knew how much her death affected him, he had always said if he hadn’t been friends with you at the right time, he might be dead. Moving on top of Jax, you kissed him again “I’m here for you, and the entire club if you need me.” He wrapped his hands round you back, pulling you in for another kiss “Thanks Darlin, by the way, did I tell you how much I like being ridden?” You grinned down “Really? I can do that for you, I’ve got all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


	2. Opie Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1201026122638475264?s=21

For most people, the morning after is a stressful process as you navigate the previous night’s events & try to piece things back together. For you, it wouldn’t be that bad. You now had the entirety of SAMCRO lusting after you, a brand new experience that you were intrigued by. Stretching out, you noticed Jax was not there, you’d figured after sucking his balls later that evening that he would stay the night. Getting up, you noticed a note that said ‘Hey babe, Had to go for a run with the guys, Opie’s here and will get you breakfast and whatever you need till we get back. Your new daddy, Jax.’

Grinning, you noticed a nightgown next to the note, pulling it on, you stepped back into the clubhouse and made your way down to the lounge. Opie was still there, plating up come Pancakes “Hey man, figured you’d want breakfast, so I cooked up some of this for ya. I was gonna take it into the room but given your up, we can sit and talk” “Nice, thanks Ope.” You said, taking the plate and crossing over to the sofa, you sat down and took a bite, Opie’s hard work had not gone to waste, they tasted amazing. “So, how is it?” He asked “Delicious.” He smiled back “Good, it’s been a while since I cooked for someone, worried I was gonna burn it.” “Nah, you did perfectly.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Opie crossed over to the lounge and sat next to you. “You excited bout being our Crow Eater Y/N?” you moaned out your approval through a mouthful of pancake, soon swallowing and answering Opie’s question properly “Yeah, I’ve had a crush on ya’ll for so long, so to actually get to fuck ya’ll is sorta like a dream come true” Opie laughed at your cheesy line “I’ve been his friend for so long, so naturally I’ve had to stand guard over a door whilst he’s fucked whichever girl he’s got, and I know from the moans I’ve heard & from your description, he gives good dick.”

“You got that right Ope. The sex appeal that radiates off of him when he strips, his hot kisses, his good pace, how he never keeps things at one angle alone, Jax Teller is a master of sex” As you were discussing this with Opie, a warm sensation going through you, like passion, last night had opened your eyes to SAMCRO in a way you’d never seen them before, and looking closer now, Opie was breathtaking beautiful. You also noticed Opie was giving you a different sort of look, still his warm self, but with a trace of something else you didn’t know. Opie suddenly moved toward you closer, your personal space now full of the man, before you knew it, he locked his lips with yours, and you were kissing back, gripping the back of Opie’s head with one hand to deepen it. Opie soon broke the kiss, albeit reluctant to stop “Y/N, I know it’s early for ya, but can I fuck you? Ever since you came in last night decked in Jax’s spare leather, you looked so damn good, wanted to throw you up against the wall and screw you all damn night.” 

“Ope, I think you already know what my answer will be” You moved back to Opie, kissing him again, this time straddling him, his erection prominent in his jeans. He groaned into it, hand gripping your hair as you had done the same to him moments ago, only breaking apart when you fisted his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Moving down, you slid his pants and boxers down halfway, his hard dick springing up. Without wasting anymore time, you sunk down onto it, sucking him deep. “Oh fuck!” He breathed out, gazing down at you sucking him off “Suck it babe. Damn your mouth is good!” Appreciating his praise and wanting more, you soon alternated between his cock and his balls, making Opie throw his head back, moaning wantonly “Fuck yes! Never had a girl do that shit to me before Y/N, keep going!” He groaned out. You let a smile befall your lips as you continued. Soon Opie picked you up off the floor and stood you up, moving his hands down your nightgown, he slowly untied the knot and let the faux fur fabric fall to the floor, leaving you standing naked before him. “Beautiful, so Goddamn beautiful.” Opie stood up, his pants dropping to his ankles, he aggressively pulled them off “I need to fuck you now” he moaned “Take me Opie, I’m all yours” you grinned. Opie grabbed you, lifted you up and sunk you down onto his dick “Oh My God, you’re so fucking tight.” he groaned, you struggling to get words out at how much his cock filled your ass, but from how he kissed you and grinned, he knew what you meant to say. He walked over to the mug shot wall, and lined you directly up under his picture now beginning to thrust himself in your ass groaning out at how his cock was being squeezed by your hot tight walls walls. He went slowly at first, so you could get used to him which you relished. You licked a trail from his neck down to his shoulders, sucking and biting along it, hoping to leave hickeys behind. Still at your nips, Opie held you up, fucking you against the wall with no problem at all. Eventually he struck your G-Spot so hard, you let out a loud cry & moaned wantonly “Oh Opie! Yes!” Opie began to fuck faster now “That’s right baby, take Daddy’s dick!” 

As good as Opie was at fucking you you were getting close “Ope I-I’m gonna come!” “Do it for me, shoot your load out for daddy!” No sooner than he said it, load upon load fired out all over yours & Opie’s chests. Your hole clenched in on Opie causing him to go rougher “Oh fuck, that’s it! I’m gonna fucking cum!” Opie’s mouth fell open as he groaned out his pleasure with your wanton cries as he shot his warm load into your ass. The two of you collapsed onto the floor, you on top of his big form giving him another kiss. “Oh fuck. That was everything I wanted & more.” Opie groaned out “Ope, you make love like how people worship Gods, how they devote their life to it, to be the most perfect worshipped, that’s how you fuck.” He let out a guttural laugh at your analogy “Nice to know. I’ll make sure to remind you of that next time I fuck you that damn good” You grinned at him “Well we have the rest of the day daddy, so you’re welcome to try.” “Fuck babe, I’ve got this.” He grinned as he pulled you in for yet another kiss & to make a start on the rest of a day of fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


	3. Tig Trager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Charming Cinemas opens with a matinee of Smokey & The Bandit, you plan on inviting SAMCRO as your plus group, however Tig has a plan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1201339860633571334?s=21

After what seemed like a long time of work, the final stages of building Charming Cinema had arrived, which is a big time for any constructor as you gazed out at the finished work with SAMCRO all next to you to celebrate “Good work man.” Jax said to you & the club murmured it’s approval “At least your asshole boss will stop hassling you about us now.” Tig snarked “Well he’s gonna get a shock on Grand Opening day.” “Why’s that doll?” Tig asked intrigued, “As a thank you, we get to invite people this weekend, the mattinee is Smokey & The Bandit, and I” “We’re in, whatever it is, we’re in.” Tig proclaimed, causing you to smirk “Was wondering if ya’ll would like to be my invite, I can put it under ‘Teller-Morrow Workers’ so he won’t know it’s you guys, you need to keep you kutte’s out of sight though.” “Seems fair enough.” Jax looked to his brotherhood and asked “All in favour of being Y/N’s date to the Charming Cinema opening say I.” “I” the orher members spoke in unison all raising their hands “That settles it.” Jax said “When do you need us.” “It actually starts at midnight that day, so you all would be up, we get the day off as other people are coming in to make sure things are up and working, so I’ll be at the Clubhouse picking out suits and shit for you guys.” “Deal.” Said Jax leaning in for a kiss to seal the deal, with much wolf whistling from the crowd. “Not right now, I need to head back, but I’ll see you later.” SAMCRO waves you off, before Tig turned to the group “So tonight I’m gonna get Y/N to give me a run through of the place, here’s what we’re gonna do.”

A few days passed where final procedures were put into place. You went over to the clubhouse to get everyone’s measurements for their suits, everyone was cooperative, apart from Tig who asked you for the floorplan. You eventually gave it to him, wondering why he wanted to know “Don’t worry about it doll.” He grinned and winked at you, making you wonder about what he could pull, as Tig was often the most daring SAMCRO member.

The night before the opening finally arrived, and you were brimming with excitement at the product finally being shown off. You had rented out a limo for the club so they could arrive in style and piss off your boss with how formal they were. “I still don’t understand why we can’t scare him with our bikes.” Juice said “I’d love to, but it’s opening night procedure and I have to set an example, after tomorrow, you can rock up and vroom your engine to scare him, but doing it tonight would set people on edge.” “He’s right, we can be formal for one night, right guys?” Jax asked to a murmur of ascent. Things went smoothly after that, you made it to the confectionary stand with no problems with Ratboy being designated on carrying everyone’s snacks and then passing them out so you got your Ice cream and Popcorn to share with Tig who chose to sat right next to you “I’m excited, Smokey & The Bandit is my favourite film of all time! Love that damn film!” You smiled at his enthusiasm “I’m glad you could be here for me, all of you guys.” At that point as everyone had filtered in, the lights dimmed for previews so Jax sent an obligatory thumbs up.

Midway through the film, Tig tapped on your shoulder “What’s up?” You whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear “I need you outside, it’s urgent.” Quickly you rose to your feet and escorted Tig outside “Are you ok? Is something wrong? Are you losing feeling in your legs?” Your questioning was stopped by Tig slamming you into the wall and kissing you deep. “Fuck that was exhilierating.” Tig whispered hotly “You said it was urgent, I feared the worse!” You said a little angrily “It is Y/N.” He moved your hand to his clothed cock “I’ve been fucking hard since you sat next to me, my balls are so full of cum, I need you to milk it out of me like the good Crow Eater you are.” You shook your head, a grin forming on your face “Lead the way Tig.” He scooped you up in his arms and made his way forwards. You expected he’d take you to the men’s toilets to fuck in the cubicle, but he continued up the stairs “Tig, the” “I know doll, I have a surprise that I’ve been planning for a while.” He walked into the staff room, where your boss often had meetings, thank goodness it was empty. Tig sat in your boss’s seat at the head of the table and pushed you to your knees “Suck my dick.” Tig ordered and you wasted no time taking his pants down as he removed his kutte, finishing as you took his cock deep into your mouth “Oh shit, fuck yes!” Tig moaned out as he sat back, arms outstretched as he enjoyed your technique on his dick. “Like that (Y/N), Oh God, you wanna get a raise then you better suck me off like that! Fuck baby!” With the boss/employee storyline in place, you decided to up the ante and moved down and begun to suck his balls “OH FUCK!” Tig yelled out “Fuck yeah! So good for daddy! Now this is that good shit! Suck daddy’s balls baby boy, get em in your mouth, breathe in my musk, smells good huh?” You nodded your head, tongue circling around each of Tig’s balls reducing the man to a collection of groans and moans as he held your head and guided you.

Eventually he pulled you off him “Up on the table babe.” You quickly slid onto the wooden table in front of Tig, noticing out of the corner of your eye the CCTV camera “Oh shit! Tig, we’re being filmed!” You said pointing up at it “Oh yeah, we are!” He waved at the camera “Tig! This is bad! I could lose my-“ “Calm down doll!” He reached into his fallen pants and pulled out his phone. He worked with it for a bit before he showed it to you, on the screen was a FaceTime chat with Clay on the other end in what looked like the CCTV room, with your boss on the floor, seemingly knocked out “We figured your Two Suit Boss needed to get some SAMCRO vengance for the pressure he put you under for being with us, so Clay slipped out earlier and beat him unconscious, he has full control of the cameras & footage, we’re gonna take the footage of us and run our own SAMCRO Cinema unveiling later, the matinee is of you being my good fucking slut and taking daddy’s cock like a good Crow Eater.”

“You are something else Tig.” You knew he was out there but the fact he’d go this far for you was shocking but also really pleasing “Fuck yeah I am. Now spread your legs for me.” You did as he asked “Fuck your asshole looks good, can’t wait to get my dick up inside it.” Tig wasted no more time and fucked himself deep inside said asshole. “FUCK!” You groaned, your head hitting the table “Ouch!” “Fuck, doll, you alright?” Tig rubbed your head soothingly “Yeah, I didn’t expect how hard you’d be.” “Y/N, I’m a very big man, even bigger when I think about ya, now let daddy take care of you.” Tig began to work himself in & out of you with a rough pace, moans falling out of his mouth “You’re so fucking tight babe, fuck you’re the tightest hole I’ve ever fucked, and I’ve fucked so many over my time.” Tig leant down over you, kissing you deep. He rubbed your nipples as you ran your hands down his chest hair “Fuck you’re hot.” I breathed out “Back at ya.” Tig grinned, suddenly pulling out “Turn over.” You swiftly turned over, moaning out as Tig fucked back into you.

Now fucking from behind, Tig was able to go deeper, moaning louder “Fuck Tiggy, you’re so fucking good.” You praised, to the bikers ears “I wanna stay in your ass forever. Your walls are tight and cozy around my dick. Such a good Crow Eater for daddy.” You let multiple moans fall out as he continued to fuck you “Oh yeah!” Tig groaned, loving how well you were taking his cock “This is better than watching Smokey, this is way. fucking. better.” He hit your prostate deeply, leaving you a mess of sweat & moans as you tightened around him. He pulled out yet again, causing you to moan in despair “Tig, I need you!” He laughed “Get up from there babe.” As you moved off the table, you saw him sitting in your boss’s chair again “Sit on it.” He didn’t need to ask twice, you slid your legs in between the slats on the chair and lowered yourself onto his dick. “That’s it, Oh fuck! I fuckin love your ass Y/N!” He groaned out, slapping it as you both returned to your rhythm, the air filling with moans & groans from the both of you. He bit into your nipples making you scream out “OH FUCK TIG!” He laughed, “God I love you Y/N.” “I love you too Tig.” You moaned back, kissing him deep.

Both of your paces began to get sloppy & you knew you wouldn’t last much longer “Fuck Tig, I’m gonna” Tig began to stroke your cock “Do it babe, cum for daddy Tig, shoot all over daddy’s hairy chest!” His dirty talk, his Earth shattering fuck, it finally pulled you under. You were a mess of moans as you shot all over him “Oh fuck! You made a mess of daddy! But I fucking love it!” He went faster than before, causing you to bend backwards a moaning mess as he continued to work into you, your walls now extra tight from your orgasm. “Fuck doll, daddy’s gonna cum, Tiggy’s gonna cum deep inside you! You’re so tight round my cock, make Daddy proud & take all his cum, FUCK!” He kept going roughly before finally “OH YES! FUCK YEAH!” He shuddered roughly as he shot his load deep. You reached back up, giving him a deep kiss that he returned with matching passion, breaking it, you licked his moustache “Fuck, keep that up and I’m gonna get hard again.” You repeated your action & low and behold, his cock began to get hard again “Fuck, you are insatiable!” “Only for you babe, only for you.” You both kissed as you removed your legs from the slats and both of you stood up & started to get dressed again, Tig reached for his phone “What did you think Clay?” “See for yourself.” You heard him say, Tig let out a “Well shit.” Before showing you the phone, Clay was holding his right hand up, covered in his load. You & Tig took a moment to appreciate the sight before Tig disconnected the call. “SAMCRO Cinema is gonna be fucking great, I can tell. We’ll go back and watch the film, then I’ll go get confectionary for us all, then as they watch our movie, I’ll take you down the hall, shove my musky balls in your mouth, you’ll love them, I’ll fucking cum, we’ll have a good fucking night.” You leaped into Tig, wrapping your legs round his back as you kissed him “Damn baby, where did you come from? Doll, I fucking love you.” Tig kissed you deep again as you let his compliments wash over you, SAMCRO was where you belonged.


	4. Clay Morrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought forwards due to a request from fellow_sinner

You knew many of the SAMCRO crew were built like daddy types, with leather, bikes, some with guts, body hair or both, but you didn’t think that they’d take to the position like Clay. When you heard his request, you wondered where he had gotten information on the kink from. “I did some research, some place called FamilyDick.” He responded, causing you to start laughing “What?” He said, somewhat indignantly “The thought of you watching gay porn is a lot to take in.” “I watched you & Tig.” He retorted “That was a sex tape, porn has a realised storyline, not ‘I’m gonna bang your ass in your boss’s meeting room’” “It’s still considered ‘real porn’ though” you stopped at Clay’s retort as you remembered when you glanced down a sex forum website when you went to do research for the SAMCRO bikers “You need to apologise to daddy.” Clay responded “I, don’t have to do anything.” You retorted.

Clay slammed you into the wall, kissing you deeply “Fuck, get a grip on my cock.” He groans as he moves your hand down to his cock, hard and stiff. “Oh fuck!” You breathed out “Yeah, you like that you fag?” “Yes I do Daddy Clay.” Well you’ll get it tomorrow.” Clay stopped and moved away from you. You looked like a shellshocked mess but you didn’t care, anger was rippling through you “Are you fucking serious?!” You almost shouted at him, making him laugh “I have a plan, that pretty sassy face will be red and teary eyed. And that hot body you have? It will bend in obedience to your daddy from now on, without backchat or any questions asked.” You got right up into his face “Bring. It. On. Old. Man.” “Oh I will.” Clay retorted and with a smirk on both of yours faces, you turned to leave swaying your hips side to side, showing your ass off for Clay who wolf whistled “Fuck, hate to see you leave, but fucking hell do I love to watch you walk away.”

You spent out the rest of the day getting advice from Tig, the one person whom knew Clay well enough. “Let me tell you doll, when Clay fucks crow eaters, they always walk limply back, I think you’ve angered the beast.” “You say that like he’s the damn devil or something, surely it won’t be bad.” Tig dropped him hand on your shoulder “I hope so babe, we all need to have a turn.” You shoved him lightly, leading to a mutual tussle on the couches, but Tig’s warning was still ringing in your ears when you went to sleep that night.

You woke up the next morning, roleplay ready. Clay had wanted a fully realised FamilyDick storyline for his Daddy Kink scenario, he was to have a faux fight with his wife over not getting enough pussy, you try to resolve the issue and thus help alleviate Clay of his blue balls, so thus with the brief texted to me at Midnight by Clay, you got myself pumped up and ready. ‘Heading out to Clay’s now, wish me luck’ you sent to the group chat you shared with Jax, Opie & Tig, the members you had fucked already. The first two sent generic messages of goodwill while Tig sent a simple reminder ‘If you tame the beast, I want explicit details.’ Grinning to yourself, you put your phone away and set off.

You arrived at Clay’s and quietly walked inside and headed to the spare room, and then texted him ‘Arrived’ it took him barely a few seconds to text back ‘Let’s begin baby boy’ you immediately heard shouting down the hall “Are you fucking serious?! You’re going to work an hour early and can’t spare time for me? What kind of wife does this for her husband?! I need to fuck a pussy, have my cock coates with precum before I shoot a big load from my balls which are fucking blue cause you won’t help me you Bitch!” The door slammed the ‘Faux Wife’ leaving, Clay trapsed back across the floor mutting various curses “Fuck” being the most common before the door to his bedroom slammed. You waited a few seconds before crossing the floor and opening the door “Who the fuck-? Oh Good Morning boy.” He tried to recover his faux anger “Hey daddy, I heard a big argument, is everything alright?” You said, knowing the answer “Come sit down here and let me tell you about it.” You walked over to his side of the bed and sat down across from Clay.

“Your mother hasn’t been giving me what I need sexually for a long time.” You nodded your head along “See it’s every man’s prerogative to get a blowjob from their partner, their balls sucked, then we return the favour by eating them out and we fuck their pussy till we both reach orgasm.” “That sounds like a lot of work daddy.” You say “Well when explained like that it can be but it’s simple.” “Well then can I help you daddy?” You stretched your hand out towards Clay’s chest who flinched slightly in character “What the hell are you doing? We can’t do this. Your mother-“ “Isn’t giving you what you need. Why not take a chance, live a bit and experience something new?” Clay was battling deeply and you waited, poised until “Fuck it.” Clay tossed you into the bed and kissed you deep.

While the smell of tobacco lingered on him, you eagerly wrapped your legs around him, encouraging him to spread out on the bed “Take your clothes off for daddy.” He growled and you eagerly stripped off your clothing “Come to daddy.” He growled, gesturing to his lap, you slunk over to it “Turn your back to me.” You did as instructed, expecting him to rim you, not however expecting the slap to your backside making you cry out in pain “Daddy? Why?!” “That was for yesterday Y/N. Now you wouldn’t apologise to me and called me old, I think you need to learn respect for those things. Let’s say 10 slaps to each cheek?” Clay laughed “Look at me, asking you like you have a choice.” He then rained down a slap making you yell even louder “Yeah, you asked me to bring it, it’s here now bitch.”

Over the course of several minutes, his slaps was distributed, some teased out, he even made you count to a degree. A loud final slap rang out “TWENTY!” You yelled sobbing as you collapsed onto the bed. “You’re never gonna be nasty to daddy ever again are you Y/N?” You shook your head “Look at me.” He growled meanacingly as he swung your head back, you shook it again, red eyed and faced at him “Good, now let daddy make you alright.” He moved you around before you experienced a wave of sexual energy, you looked down to see Clay rimming you. “Oh daddy” you cried out various uttering of that and how much you loved it followed. “Oh God! It’s amazing, mommy is so stupid to not want this everyday!” Clay emerged from your ass, grinning “That’s enough treats you good boy. Now you have to do some stuff for me. Suck my dick.” His demand was simple but you were ready. You pounced towards him, swallowing him down with next to no problem “Oh fuck! You have no gag reflex, right down to the base! Fuck, take this cock bitch, get daddy wet baby.” Clay began a slow pace in and out of your mouth so you could slobber on his dick, getting faster until he finally guided your head forcefully over his dick. “Oh fuck, you suck daddy’s cock like a champ! A fucking professional slut is what you are. A slut in the making! Fuck baby boy, you take care of me better than your mother.” He pulled out to see slobbed mix with your flushed face “Do the same to my balls.” And so you began all over again, stimulating them while he pulled at your hair “Jesus MotherFucking Christ! This is what life should be for us men! Fucking good slut I’ve raised, I may even divorce your mother if your pussy’s tight enough!” You moved off his balls and up to his face “Well you shouldn’t wait.” You laid back spread eagled showing Clay your pulsing asshole “Fuck me daddy, fuck me Clay, sink that big cock and make us both cum!” It was an overload for Clay, the dirty talk, your technique, how well he responded. “I love you baby boy!” He groaned before he thrust his dick deep into your ass, bottoming out with ease.

You were moaning loudly at how big he was “Oh fuck daddy! You’re huge!” Clay stayed where he was for a moment as you gazed up at him “Fuck you’re so beautiful. I’m so proud to be your daddy.” Clay dropped his lips to yours and kissed you deep. He finally began a slow pace at first, getting you used to his cock “That’s right, fall apart around me, get used to my big cock!” He moved your hands up to his pecs “Pinch my tits, get your hands up into my manly chest hair, explore your daddy!” You obeyed his instructions, grabbing his right nipple in between your fingers sharply “Oh fuck!” He breathed out, his pace sharpening suddenly “Oh that’s good Y/N, keep doing that.” As you eventually finished with his manly chest hair, you began to stimulate both nipples, causing Clay to increase his pace. “The air smells like sex, that’s how daddy likes it.” He leant down for a kiss your hands leaving his nipples and entangling in his hair. “Fuck I love you baby boy! You make daddy so fucking alive!” Your were flat to the bed, Clay over you as he fucked his way to paradise.

You were full force fucking at that point until Clay pulled you up to meet him “Ride daddy for a bit.” You got used to the new angle and took him deeper his balls slapping your ass “Oh fuck, shit, my legs are gonna give way!” You expertly swung him down to meet the mattress in time so his legs didn’t crack apart or something. “God Y/N, you’re fucking incredible. You know that right.” “Daddy Clay, I’ve known that for a long time.” He gives you a light slap “Stop being a cocky son of a bitch and ride daddy, ride me like daddy rides his Harley!” At this challenge, you increased the speed of the pace, now in full control of both of you. “Oh fuck that’s good, fucking fantastic, you’re gonna ride this Harley good and well for a long fuckin time!” Not long enough however, as both of you were reaching your endings. “Daddy, fuck I’m gonna come!” Clay siezed your cock and began to stroke in time with your pace “Yeah shoot that load for me babe, all for your daddy!” You groaned out an “Oh fuck!” As you began to shoot all over Clay’s hairy chest, it becoming a brighter shade of white. “Fuck, that looks real good. You ready to take daddy’s load?” You nodded at him, sweat falling in all directions from both of you “Fuck your walls are clenching round me, gonna fill you up with the load that made you. You like that?” “Oh yes Daddy!” “Well daddy’s gonna give it to you, oh yes! Yes! YES! OH GOD YES!” Clay’s moaning reached a fever pitch as he shot load after load deep inside your ass, your walls clenching perfectly tight around him. You fell forwards, licking the sweat from his neck as Clay let purring sounds out of his mouth.

“Mommy Gemma never makes daddy come like you do” you tightened for good measure around him, making Clay groan as he moved you up and kissed you deep. He waited a few minutes before he lifted you expertly and moved to the Bathroom. “Fuck Y/N, you wore me out babe.” “You went for longer than I expected old man.” “You want daddy to slap you again?” Clay asked his hand mockingly raised “No daddy, please I’ll be good.” You mockingly said causing the both of you to laugh “God get in here, let’s take a shower.” As you strode in with Clay, he turned the water on before shoving you to the wall, kissing you deep, you knew what you would send to the group chat ‘I conquered the beast.’


	5. Chibs Telford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking powerful men has taken you far in SAMCRO, but it takes a Scotsman to show you life as a Crow Eater doesn’t have to be sour and sweaty, it can be sweet and sugary as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tweet: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1201782075163996160?s=21

You had settled into your position of Crow Eater very well, having fucked SAMCRO’s President, his best friend & his Sergent At Arms also following up, now all that was left was the Vice President. As luck would have it, you had a thing for accents, so the Scotsman made you very hot under the collar, so when he set you in a motel area for an evening, excitement practically overwhelmed you, especially when you were told you’d be free of charge for the night “How on Earth did he get that for me?” You asked out loud in the clubhouse as Chibs got ready at home “Figure it as your payment for our mattinee for SAMCRO Cinema.” Tig said, which caused the room to burst out laughing, it seemed so chaotic what had been going down with you and SAMCRO but sex with Jax, Opie, Tig & Clay had flowed so perfectly, you hoped you had the same connection with Chibs.

You readied yourself as well, taking your iPhone and speakers along with you, planning a rather sensual night in at first. You made sure to text the group when you left so that Chibs could have a few extra minutes to brush up, it wasn’t that often he donned fancy hair stuff and dressed up. After travelling for a while, you came across Charming Motel, and parking, made your way up to reception “Hello I’m Y/N, I believe Mr. Telford checked me in for a room with him.” The lady at the desk poured over her books “Room #9 is the one, you’re in until Monday morning.” She said crisply, holding out one key, the other reserved for Chibs “Thank you very much.” You responded, taking it and making your way down the walkway, finding Room #9 and letting yourself in. It was a neutral sort of room, bed tucked in one corner, a luggage area, a cooking area and a bathroom tucked round the side. You unpacked, setting the iPhone audio up on the bedside table, you sat on the bed dressed up in a Dressing Gown and waited for your Leather Clad Biker to swoop in.

Less than half an hour trailed by when you heard the door open, you turned your head to see Chibs walking through it, leather kutte and all “Hey darlin’” he greeted you “Well hello Chibs, I thought you were doing fancy dress tonight?” He shrugged “Couldn’t work out how the fucking suit went, so I tossed it in the bag.” he gestured to his luggage which he parked with yours “Maybe you could help me get it on so we can go out for the evening or something.” You nodded “That should be fine. Speaking of which, are you sure about paying for everything I’m buying? Isn’t that gonna cause a dip in the club?” Chibs sat across from you “Not at all sweet thing, we’re happy to spend it on you, you’ve taken such good care of us, and in turn, we look out for you, make love to you, make you cum for us, and taking our load all you have to do to make us happy, make me happy.” He finished the last part of his declaration with a lustful tone in his voice, he must have been preparing himself weeks on end for this.

“Well then, I have one request.” You said, steadying yourself up, Chibs cocked his head “Remember the whole Erotica era Madonna put out?” “Aye” Chibs acknoledged “I stumbled across it this week and thought Erotica would be good to put on while we do foreplay.” “Not the entire fucking album, I won’t do foreplay for over a fucking hour, my cock will fucking explode!” Hearing Chibs swear in his delectable accent was hot as you began to laugh “No Chibs, only the title track, it’s five minutes at best and gives you time to warm me up, stoke the beast before you unleash yourself onto me.” “Goddamn, you want me to fuck you like an animal eh?” “I don’t want you to do anything, I only want you to cum in me, anyway you like.” You sent back to him “Fucking hell I’m rock solid, Y/N get that damn song on before I tear your gown off and go to town on ye.” Grinning, you activated your phone, quickly connecting the speakers whilst seeking out the song at the same time, as much as you wanted to tempt Chibs, you also wanted him deep inside you. Finding it quickly, you made sure everything was on and connected, you switched on the song and as the synth began you crossed back over to the bed and spread yourself down, releasing the robe and letting it fall beneath you “Claim me Fillip, I’m yours.” Was all you had to say for the biker to make his way over to you, marvelling at your form as he took your lips into a deep kiss. Whisky was the one defining taste you experiences as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, entangling you both together, hands trailing over your sides, stimulating you, he started to make his way down, his beard trailing over you roughly.

He moved to your neck, leaving nips and bites along with his kisses “Gonna leave hickeys on ye, so everyone can see. Fuck Y/N, you are intoxicating!” Once he was done there, he moved to your nipples, sinking his teeth into one & stimulating the other with his right hand, causing moans to fall from your mouth as Chibs had his way “Oh f-fuck Chibs, Yes! Keep going!” He swapped position, attending to your right nipple with his teeth, your left with his hand, causing your head to fall back, breathless as Chibs continued his trip down. He soon reached your cock and balls “Spread your legs.” He commanded and you obeyed, streching them over Chibs head, before gripping them around his head and flipping over so you were now on top, Chibs moved swiftly up the bed so you both locked eyes “If you’re going to finger me, at least let me give you something in return.” You told him as you descended upon his cock, a moan falling from Chibs mouth “That’s it Y/N, suck my cock deep, wrap your lips round it, slobber all around it, get it wet.” Like a good Crow Eater, you obeyed the instructions, your ass sticking out in Chibs face “Beautiful arse.” He growled before slapping it, causing you to moan round his cock “Oh that’s nice, so good. Keep doing that Y/N. Oh Fuck yeah baby boy, worship daddy” He moaned out as he spat into his hand, spreading it to his fingers, slowly working one in. The vibrations that went through his cock at your moaning reaction was enough to make him buck desperately, he worked a second finger in and began to stretch you “Fuck your walls are tight round my fingers, you’re gonna love it when I shove my cock into ye, you’ll clench around it, plead for more and I’ll give it, all I can give and more, anything to make you cry out as I fuck you so damn hard.” You pulled off his cock, drawing in a massive breath before you descended to suck his balls, making Chibs groan even louder “Fuck, that’s fuckin fantastic! My ol lady never did that for me, Oh! Oh God, I need more Y/N, keep going!” Chibs head fell back as he got a better view as he worked your ass open, moving his fingers around desperately attempting to find your prostate, as you moved onto his other ball. Eventually your hole clenched around Chibs’s fingers as you let out a moan “I’ve found it now, and if that’s how you react to my fingers, then when I hit you with my dick, you’ll be begging for more, in fact we may never leave this room again.” Chibs’s dirty intent made you blush as the song finally finished “At fucking last.” He growled pulling his fingers from you and dragged you to where he was “Now it’s my turn.” He growled, pure lustful passion in his eyes as he spread your legs wide and thrusted his cock deep into your ass your cries mingling with Chibs gasp as your walls tightened around his sensitive cock “Oh this is gonna be good” he said, a gleam in his eyes.

He began to buck into you, setting a rough yet smooth pace. You gripped your hands in his hair as you kissed passionately, eventually drawing your mouth away to lick at his moustache and up his cheek “Fuck, you’re so hot Y/N.” “There’s more where that came from” you told him as you now started to lick his Glasgow Smile scars aligned on the side of his mouth, he rewarded you with an extra sharp pound, sending ripples of ecstasy through you “Oh Chibs! More, Fuck me sir! Fuck me so damn hard!” You cried out, Chibs doing exactly as you asked “Yeah you like daddy fucking you don’t you slut?, love your daddy all horny and dicking you down like you deserve after a long day?” “Yes.” You gasped out, Chibs’s piston hips robbing you of breath “Louder” he growled, slamming in balls deep that the sound of Chibs’s balls slapping against your ass reverberated around the room “YES! FUCK ME CHIBS, FUCK ME SO FUCKING HARD!” Chibs laughed down at you and increased his pace his groans and moans mixing with yours to create quite an erotic sound.

Suddenly he again twisted you around so now you were on top of him “Ride me” he growled out, his sexy accent only adding to the bubbling lustful tension. “Ride me so fucking hard so that when you fuck all the other bikers, you’ll remember how big my cock was in your arse.” Your intent perfectly clear, you resumed Chibs’s previous pace, being stretched out ever further as Chibs’s cock sunk deeper, hitting your prostate now with sharper precision. All that arose from you for a good solid while were wanton moans as Chibs assisted you in riding him, starting up at you with such desire and wonder in his eyes “Oh fuck Y/N, you’re taking it so damn well! You love how my dick fucks your arse?” “Yes Fillip, your cock is perfect, fucking amazing!” “F-Fuck. Go faster, you deserve this dick fucking you so hard.” He growled out in response to your praises and once again, you obeyed without question, the headboard now slamming into the wall as Chibs took you deep.

He took your head in his hands and licked over where you had mapped out his scars. “Now you have a Glasgow Smile as well Y/N, we’re bound by my scar.” You grinned at Chibs “I think I can map out where you’ve been pierced other than your face.” As you trailed down Chibs looked confused “What the hell do you-Oh fuck!” Chibs’s question was stopped with a breathy groan as you licked all over his chest tattoo of a money note, while your hands trailed up and down his arm tatts “Fuck yeah! You like my tattoos Y/N?” “Yes Chibs, I love how dark they are, like I’m safe whenever I’m with you.” “Damn right you are, if anyone ever tried to hurt ya, I’d kill em in cold blood, then I’d fuck ya, with their blood all over us, and you’d moan and cry like a whimpering whore, cause thats how you are in bed, so needy for my cock to fuck you so damn good. You want it, ya got it.”

The end was fast approaching for the both of you, you were both able to tell from the fact his toes were curling and you were shaking “You gonna cum Y/N?” You nodded “Aye, I’m in the same boat with ya.” He grabbed your cock & began to stroke it, causing you to moan even louder “Shoot your load all over me Y/N, do it!” With one final moan of satisfaction, you shot all over Chibs “Fuck, you’re eager as shite.” He groaned out before flipping you over again “Fuck, I’m gonna cum in ya, shoot my load in ya tight fucking arse, and you’re gonna fucking love it!” “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” You returned, causing Chibs to growl out “Good. Fuck Y/N, this is the best sex I’ve ever had, TAKE MY CUM!” He bellowed the last part as he shot deep into your ass, with a string of cursewords falling from his mouth as he collapsed onto the bed.

You looked over at Chibs, grinning as you did so, “I don’t think we’re leaving the room this weekend” Chibs grinned back, responding in a lustful tone “No Darlin, I don’t think we will”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
